


That's My Girl

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [53]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, sassy bebe stella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 28





	That's My Girl

The sun was beginning to beat down on his shoulders as he trained Terrasen’s army as the queen’s newly appointed general. **  
**

Lorcan’s gaze was harsh and scrutinizing as he watched his most elite group like a hawk, another very familiar hawk on the battlements of the castle of Perranth. Lorcan’s voice was not loud or demanding, but his men could still hear him perfectly as he corrected the position of one male or doled out advice to the young soldiers.

He was in the middle of a demonstration when a tiny body slammed into his legs and he looked down to see a head of riotously wavy hair, as dark as a starless night, that belonged to his daughter, Stella Luna. In a flash, Rowan was next to him and scooping her up, carrying her out of harm’s way and the reach of Lorcan’s hatchet, its edge gleaming. Lorcan nodded gratefully and continued showing the soldiers what to do and then finally, they began their exercises and he could turn to Stella Luna.

The eighteen-month old had tears welling in her eyes as she snuggled into Rowan’s chest, sniffling at her father’s seemingly brisk dismissal. Lorcan felt remorse at having her swept away while he was using his weapons and he took her from his brother, holding her close and rocking her little frame back and forth, back and forth. “I’m sorry, love, it was dangerous and that’s why Uncle Ro had to hold you away.” She was quick to dry her eyes and smile, the tips of her canines poking through her pink gums, and she was squirming to be let down. Lorcan set her on the ground and she busied herself by playing with the dirt in her reach before she started crawling to her highchair, which had magically appeared next to them.

“We have that meeting in an hour,” said Rowan, the grimace on his face twin to Lorcan’s. They had little taste for meeting or ‘courtly bullshit’ as they so eloquently put it.

“What’s this one about?” Lorcan asked, both surveying the males training and watching Stella Luna, who was looking up at a cloud.

Rowan grunted, “Something about the trading needs of Perranth.”

“Baldor.”

Lord Baldor was one of the noblemen who lived in the city and was not quiet nor subtle about his disdain for the ‘crippled girl with dirty blood’ ruling the second largest city in Terrasen or the ‘half-feral half-breed warrior’ she married. He hadn’t dared to speak ill of their daughter, had gone pale and sickly-so the day that he had dared to speak her name with the tinges of disgust and Elide had stood, her hands on the table as she spoke, her voice low and dangerous, her court around her promising a slow death to the man who dared insult the heir of Perranth, “Speak ill of my daughter and your future Lady and I promise you, you will live to regret it. Say one word of maleficence about her, and what I allow my court to do to you will seem like a blessing once they’re done and it’s my turn to _play_. We still do not forget when you let Vernon lock me in that tower and did nothing.”

Rowan’s voice brought him back to the present, “Exactly.” Their lips curled in disgust and resignation and so they turned back to the drill they were overseeing. Rowan called for a break and the males were quick to shed layers under the warming sun or drink water or find someplace to relieve themselves.

Something caught his eye and he turned to see his extremely pregnant mate standing next to the queen, one hand on her lower back and one absently rubbing the top of her bump. Lorcan was unable to stop the smile at the sight of her. Elide was due any day now and Aelin had insisted on being here for her sister during the birth, still not able to forgive herself for missing Stella Luna’s by five minutes. Lorcan scoffed, “Your wife is more overbearing than me, Ro.”

Rowan chuckled and smiled softly at his mate, his eyes glinting with sadness. He and Aelin hadn’t had any luck conceiving and Lorcan knew how much his queen’s heartbreak at not being able to carry a child bore on Rowan. “She’s excited, that’s all.”

“Mm-hmm.” The soldiers had gotten back in their places, standing at attention when Aelin sauntered up, a certain heir of Perranth on her hip.

“Well, well, well, what have we got here, boys?” She turned to the squadron, “At ease, soldiers.” Aelin still did not enjoy when people groveled to her, no matter how confident she was. The males smiled as they relaxed and waited for further instructions. “Do you mind?” she asked Lorcan, indicating if she could commandeer his training and he shook his head, graciously giving her the go-ahead.

Soon, the air around them was charged with the clashing of swords and soft grunts of males who weren’t fast enough to avoid getting hit. After one particularly nasty tumble, Stella Luna burst into laughter, clapping her hands as she giggled and Aelin cracked a smile, pressing her nose to the baby’s cheek, her skin so soft and smooth. “You are a little meanie, did you know that, my love?”

Stella Luna smiled like she was in agreement and she squirmed to be let down, her hands in the queen’s as she carefully stepped over to her chair, holding herself up on one of its legs. Lorcan called a stop, ready to switch the activity.

“Sir,” called one of the soldiers, directed at Lorcan. “The female infant is playing with the training contraption, if you don’t mind, I would like to go first.” This was Lorcan’s least favourite of all the soldiers he had, always too cocky and too confident, with a general disdain for those he viewed to be inferior, like females and children, those he thought to be weak.

Rowan and Aelin muffled their snorts as Lorcan rose a brow, “Oh, you volunteer, hmm?” He was ready to knock down the male in question by a peg or two. He turned to Stella Luna, crouching down in front of her and letting her wrap her hand around one of his fingers. “Baby, what’s this?” he asked her, tapping the tray of her highchair.

“Chair!” she responded, squealing in delight when Lorcan stood and lifted her up, holding her upside down with a grip on one of her ankles. “Is chair, Papa, chair, chair, chair, chair,” she continued her litany of the word ‘chair’, but she couldn’t quite get the exact pronunciation, so it came out more like the beginning of the word ‘share’. Lorcan grinned and turned her back upwards, placing her down in her seat.

The soldiers laughed as the one male went beet-red and scowled at Stella Luna, who snarled at him, her baby canines on display, her brows furrowed and her eyes angry. “ _My_ chair.” She slammed her fists on the tray, growling at the soldier who had the audacity to smirk at her. The glares Rowan and Aelin sent his way quickly deterred him from angering the young heir.

Lorcan dropped a kiss on her head, “That’s my girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)


End file.
